


Run Kurt Run

by Ipwarn



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipwarn/pseuds/Ipwarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has never been very good at running. An in-episode fic from 6.08 A Wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Kurt Run

Kurt was not good at running. He just wasn’t built for it. Even in high school when the bullying was at its worst he could never bring himself to run. His friends had all used to comment on it, their tones fluctuating between frustration and awe at his tendency to just stand there and take the abuse. But in reality Kurt just knew running wasn’t for him. The sweating, the shortness of breath and the bodily ache was all a bit too much. Jazzercise and Prancercise where much better, if only for the fact that he could do them inside, within the confines of his own living room and with a tub of ice cream waiting in the wings.

Part of Kurt’s current problem with running may have had something to do with his outfit. The crisp new blue two-ply broadcloth buttoned shirt, fitted grey McQueen vest, snug forest green pants that he’d bought at a bargain in the outlet store just out of town and the newly broken-in leather loafers was not the ideal ensemble for someone engaging in strenuous outdoor activities.  
But he had no choice.

“I am an idiot!” Kurt huffed to himself as he rounded another corner. “The biggest idiot to ever idiot.”

His breath was getting more laboured by the second and he hoped to god that his antiperspirant was holding up; Kurt did not want to turn up at Blaine’s house with sweat patches everywhere. Not that it would be the first time Blaine would have seen him sweaty, but it was a matter of pride.

Kurt Hummel did not do this. Just like he did not run, he did not let things get so completely out of control. But such was the power of love. The word alone caused a shiver to race down his spine. He had been denying it for so long now, months of lying to himself and trying to repress his true feelings. And for what? So he could risk losing the one thing that he really cared about. The one person who made him feel complete and safe and like he knew what it meant to be truly living.

Blaine meant so much to him. So much. And for the second time since he had known him they had been at risk of losing it all. But Kurt would not let that happen. He and Blaine were going to be together forever. 

He was only a block away from Blaine’s house now. One thought kept tumbling around in his head: I hope I’m not too late.

Just last week Blaine had moved out of the apartment he had once shared with Karofsky. David. It was probably time to start calling him that again. David himself had moved out of the apartment nearly a fortnight before that. That relationship was all in the past now. Blaine hadn’t really talked too much about it. In fact last time Kurt had seen Blaine they hadn’t really talked much at all, such was their relationship at the moment. But Kurt was going to change that now.

The fact that Blaine was living with his parents again was a mixed bag of good and bad for Kurt. On one hand Blaine was no longer living in what Sue Sylvester had nicknamed the “Blainofsky Bear-nest of Iniquity and Shame”, but on the other hand Blaine’s parents hated him. According to them the fact that their precious baby boy was once again living under their roof, instead of off at college, was entirely Kurt’s fault and they would not let him forget it. Every time he had bumped into them over the past few months they had done nothing but glare at him, pure loathing and disgust in their eyes. He didn’t want to even imagine what they were saying to Blaine about him behind his back.

And Kurt thought, his heart spiking wildly in his chest, they could very well hate him even more after today. He stopped running. He was right outside the front gate of the house.

It was still reasonably early so all three of their cars were parked in the drive and there was no one on the street. Taking a deep breath before he lost his nerve, Kurt pushed the gate open and strode quickly up to the front door. If there was any way he could have avoided having to do this here, in person, where Blaine’s parents could find out about it, he would have. But alas this was the situation he was left with and he couldn’t put it off any longer. It had to be dealt with now.

Lifting his arm he knocked hard on the solid oak front door. Please be Blaine. Please be Blaine. Please be –

Footsteps sounded and then the door was pulled open. Blaine – thank god – was standing there, already impeccably dressed for the day with his well fitted Brooks Brothers suit and matching bow tie. His eyes were wide and full of surprise at finding Kurt there on his doorstep. However there was also a look of delight hiding behind the shock and seeing that, knowing Blaine was happy to see him, made Kurt want to smile and dance with joy for the first time all morning. But he had something to say that was much more important. If he could only catch his breath.

“Kurt?” Blaine sounding slightly breathless himself in that moment. “I thought I wouldn’t see you until the wedding ton - Did you run here?” he said suddenly. His eyes took in Kurt’s flushed face, heaving chest (probably outlined wonderfully by the fitted vest, Kurt though, preening slightly) and choked breathing.

“Yes,” said Kurt, his voice raspy. “I had to come because – ”

“Because you left your phone and keys here last night when Mercedes picked you up?” Blaine interrupted, laughing slightly, a fondness in his voice Kurt was only just getting used to hearing again. “I know. I saw them next to my bed this morning. You really need to stop leaving your stuff here when you sneak in and out. My parents may be out of the house most of the time but if they see your phone in my room then our secret will be out.”

“That’s just it, Blaine,” Kurt blurted out. “I remembered this morning! I left the condoms and lube in the downstairs bathroom.”

Blaine’s eyes widened in horror this time. “Crap!”

And just at that moment, from within the house, a loud shout was heard, the voice clearly recognisable as Blaine’s dad. “Oh Jesus. Not again!” Both Kurt and Blaine froze in the doorway, wincing and waiting for the hammer to drop. “Blaine, get your ass down here and tell me who - ” there was a silence and then, “Extra large? Please tell me you’re not back with the Hummel kid?! BLAINE!” The shout echoed loudly, bouncing off the tiles in the bathroom.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, horror reflected on both their faces. This was not the best way to tell the Anderson’s that the engagement was back on.


End file.
